Trust in Me
by thelifeofmari
Summary: She was forbidden. That never stopped them before. Why start now? Oh yeah, her brother would kill them. Han/Twinkie/OC Love Triangle
1. Chapter 1

Takiami Niam was different from the get go. Growing up in LA was hard enough but being the only Japanese girl in your entire grade wasn't entirely easy. She lived with her Japanese mom who had a blonde husband with 2 kids who all looked like the perfect family. Her dad died 3 years before, when she was 15, causing her to move back to America. She had lived here in for the first 10 years of her life and then to Japan for a while. It wasn't until she was 18 and old enough to move out that Taki finally grabbed a duffle bag, packed it with stuff, and jumped out her bedroom window.

The airplane ride was long and her back ached from the crowded space but she made do. Her long black hair was down, framing her thin face, blue eyes standing out the most. She smiled and grabbed her suitcases, hailing a cab and dumping her bags in the trunk.

Sitting back, you could see in her eyes she had a million thoughts running through her head. Her mother had probably discovered that she was missing and had called all their relatives, good-naturally leaving him last. He wasn't exactly the golden child and everyone knew that. But what she had done was wrong. Leaving him alone in Japan with only Grandma to take care of him was by far the most evil, conniving thing she had ever done. That cold-hearted bitch. Whether Taki's mom had given birth to her or not, she was a bitch. No way around it.

The way Taki figured it, you were born something. A label, a pet name, something. Everybody had theirs. No way around it.

So walking through the crowds of people, she thought of her very own label. Blue eyed Japanese girl who had run away from home. Yeah, that would totally make the morning news.

The stairs to the apartment were long and tiresome and would be hard on her back. But the elevator lead right inside the apartment and she didn't want to wake him up. Not just yet. Up the stairs she went and she knocked on the door. The door swung open and he stood there, telephone pressed to his ear and worry evident on his face.

His smile quickly replaced the worry and he pulled the phone from his ear. Her mother's voice sounded on the other end and then were drowned out by sobs. She muttered "That girl better be sorry" in Japanese, her voice now menacing. Oh, how sweet. He clicked the "End" button on his phone, interrupting the rambling woman mid-sentence. Takiami could practically hear her shriek of disgust.

"Welcome home, lil' sis." Takashi said in Japanese, pulling his sister into a deep hug and kissing the top of her head.

"It's good to be home" She replied, her long known Japanese accent coming for the first time in years.

It was really good.

**Weren't expecting that were ya? **

**Whadya think? I put a lot of thought into this one and really hope to continue it! **

**-Moi**


	2. Chapter 2

He enrolled me. He freakin' enrolled me! Ooh! Three weeks in, no leaving the house except for going to the grocery store all just so he could enroll me in freakin' school? Grr.

So, when I woke up the morning of the day I go back to hell, I groaned. The damned alarm clock was pissing me freakin' off. I guess it reminded Neela too because I could hear her shocked scream from Taka's room. I groaned again. Sure, she was my friend, but she had a freaking high-pitched voice! Getting up from the queen-sized bed that had been placed in the guest room of Taka's huge loft, I spotted my uniform in the corner near my closet. I sighed and flipped my hair out of my eyes, heading towards the bathroom. My eyes landed on Morimotto who was in a deep sleep on the couch, snoring his head away.

Grabbing a Sharpie off the coffee table, I started writing, "Slap Me" in Japanese on his forehead. From previous experiences, it probably wouldn't come off for roughly 3 weeks, 2 days, 17 hours, and 32 minutes. Yes, I counted. Sighing contently, I looked at the Taka's bedroom once more before running to the bathroom. After a quick shower, I brushed my teeth and walked out with my towel wrapped around. I guess Morimotto saw me because he dropped his cup of coffee, inches away from his foot. I shook my head and headed towards my room, closing the door and drying out my hair.

I slowly put on my black, red, and white uniform and slipped on my matching Nike Air Forces. Grabbing the black tote in the corner of my room and putting on some light make-up, I walked out to see Neela having her neck mawled out by Taka. My brother. I shrieked and covered my eyes.

"Get a room!" I screamed in Japanese. Taka looked up and smirked.

"It's my house" He shouted back, throwing a green apple at me. I caught it and bit in.

"I live here now too! And that" I made a couple of funny hand motions. "Scarred me for life!" I smiled and headed towards the door. Neela sighed and kissed him one more time before following me out the door. I threw away the apple core and headed for my car. It was an RX7 and it was purple with black and white. I really liked it and had gotten it last week. We've been inseparable since. Neela got in the passenger side and I drove us to the garage a couple of blocks from the school. We headed into the convenience store where Reiko and Earl and Twinkie were supposed to meet us. Of course, seeing how much time Reiko spends looking in a mirror, they weren't there yet.

"Of course. Even after getting up late, we get here early" I grinned and walked down to where the candy was. Grabbing a pack of gum, I threw one at Neela. It hit her head.

"Shit!" she turned and glared at me. "Taki!" she screeched and threw a packet of candy at me. I giggled and walked over to the soda section. I handed a lemon Ramune to Neela and she smiled, taking it and opening it. I bought a cherry one and took a small sip, putting it in my bag before popping in a Sparkling Ninja gum in my mouth just as Reiko, Earl, & Twinkie appeared in front of us.

"Taki!" Reiko shouted and pulled me into a tight hug. I laughed and hugged Earl too. Twinkie smiled and threw his arms around me, like he used to. Sure, we had a history. A long history. Kissing the top of my head, I laughed and kissed his chest through his shirt. He chuckled and threw an arm around my shoulder. We all started walking towards school, everybody asking what it was like in America.

"Hot as hell. Fake blondes on every corner. Bitchy mom" I shrugged as we walked through the gates. "I was living the life" We laughed and walked inside the school. Twink smiled and kissed my cheek before walking down the hall to his locker.

"Lose the doo rag! You look weirder than usual!"


	3. Chapter 3

After school was over, we all headed down to Han's. I hadn't seen him yet, mainly because I never left the freakin' house. We all drove in kind of a line, stopping in perfect sync.

"Very nice. How long did it take for you guys to practice that?" Han said, wiping his hands on a white rag. Reiko pushed his shoulder and walked in, her string bag on her back, full of clothes for her to change into.

"It comes naturally Han" I said. His eyes fell on me and he let out a whistle. "Little baby Taki! You grew up" He grinned and hugged me, lifting me off the floor. I rolled my eyes and he set me down, my hands running through my long hair.

"Your still old" I said, smiling and walking past him inside to the back. The bathroom was wide open and the toilet seat was down. Good old Han, always looking out for his models. I laughed and closed the door, pulling the clothes out of my bag and throwing off my uniform. At just that moment, Earl, Twinkie, and Han decided to open the door. Earl snapped a picture and Han just laughed. Twinkie stood there licking his lips.

Through squinted eyes I threw a roll of toilet paper at them before putting on my white cropped "TN" top with a red cropped shirt underneath. I hurridly put on my red camouflage cargos that ended/tightened at the knees. I re-laced my sneakers before chasing after Earl and Han. Grabbing the water gun in the corner, I cocked it and looked around the people-less garage. Out of nowhere, Han lifted me off the ground and had the boys attack me with water. I shrieked and started kicking my legs out in front of me. They boys continued to laugh and pelt me with water.

Flying from my release, I glared at them and flipped them the bird, stomping towards the girls who just sat there, legs crossed, doing their homework. I stared at them, a pissed off look on my face. They rolled their eyes and continued to do their homework.

"Yeah, let them pelt me with water and walk in on me half naked" I said, sitting in between them. Staring at Twinkie, I squinted my eyes before getting back up. "And you! You just stood there, taking in my half-nakedness!" I said, hitting the back of his head. His response was holding up Earl's camera. The one that had my picture on it. I gasped and chased him around the garage before stomping my feet on the ground.

"Fine! I'll just tell my brother about the camera" I shouted, taking a few steps towards the door. Earl jumped Twinkie for the camera and Han handed it to me.

"Snitch" he mumbled.

"Old man" I said back.


End file.
